


Cozy (& Corpulent) Kotatsu

by donkdonknever



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Digestion, F/F, Vore, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever
Summary: Osakabehime has gorged herself on some unfortunate servants, and wants to sit back and digest. Unfortunately(?) a certain archer arrives to help her with that, whether she's aware of it or not.Uploaded for vore day.
Kudos: 7





	Cozy (& Corpulent) Kotatsu

“Bwaooorurup! Phew…” Osakabehime wiped the sweat from her brow as she belched, finally having satisfied her cravings. Wobbling into her room with an overstuffed stomach, she sighed in content. “Finally get to take care of all this…” 

Ever since she watched Tamamo gorge herself in front of a small crowd, the assassin found herself desiring meat. She wanted to feast just like she did… especially after hearing how she “disposed” of Nero once she was done. It also didn’t help matters that Musashi was sporting a chubby body and was spending more time with the bigger girls.

Osakabehime wanted to eat a nice, big, filling meal. Thankfully she had a couple servants in mind.

First on her list was Kiyohime, who had actually put on a bit of weight herself, trying to catch her master’s attention. It was no secret that Gudako was obsessed with flab, so it was only a matter of time before Chaldea’s resident stalker began packing on the pounds. It was surprisingly easy to gulp down the chubby berserker without anyone noticing, as she was already hiding in a corner spying on her master.

Next was Elizabeth Bathory, who she wasn’t even planning on eating. While trying to sneak back to her room, Osakabehime accidentally bowled the smaller girl over with her squirming stomach - before stuffing her into it as well. She wasn’t nearly as filling, but she still tasted quite nice. Plus she’d be sure to get on Carmilla’s good side once she told her the news. 

Last but certainly not least was Tamamo Cat. Osakabehime had hoped to gulp down the original flabby fox, but settled for the far less dangerous option of eating the napping cat. She was also quite chubby, having spent the past months cooking for herself and taking siestas. She went down smoothly, filling the assassin’s belly to the brim with jiggly meat.

Having sated her hunger, Osakabehime slowly wobbled back to her own private room to rest and digest. Each step was heavy, her gut loudly sloshing and groaning as the servants inside were tossed about with her stomach acids. 

“All that squirming… feels really good…” She blushed, pawing her bulging belly as her food struggled within. She would die from embarrassment if anyone saw her like this, but thankfully she would have plenty of time alone to dote on her gut.

Knock knock!

At least, so she thought.

“Ah, Osakabehime-sama? Are you in there?”

The assassin groaned. She could tell just by her voice that it was Tomoe Gozen. The archer was a good friend, but Osakabehime needed time alone. A lot of time. She had to figure out a way to shoo her away, and fast.

“O-oh! H-Hey there, um… why are you here?” Osakabehime spoke sheepishly from behind her door, trying to muffle the loud gurgling and sloshing emanating from her engorged gut.

“Today is our regular video game session, is it not? I have come to hunt the monsters with you.”

The assassin sighed. Of course she just had to go through with her gluttonous plan on the one day of the week she had agreed to social interaction. Cursing her past self, Osakabehime had to come up with an excuse. “Well, I, um… I’m not feeling super good! Y-Yeah, that’s it! Really feeling bad!”

“Oh no!” The concern was clear in Tomoe's voice. “That’s terrible! You must let me in so that I may take care of you! The hunting of monsters can be delayed, but your health cannot!” 

That was not the response Osakabehime was expecting. It really seemed like there would be no way out of this predicament, but she couldn’t just show her overstuffed stomach to another servant without asking any questions. Thinking on her feet, she looked around her room before spotting her beloved kotatsu. It was quite large - hopefully big enough to completely conceal her bulging belly. 

“J-Just a minute, ok? Give Hime-chan some time to look presentable!” She shouted as she wriggled herself underneath the kotatsu. It was a tight fit, but she was able to get her enormous belly beneath the table. Hopefully the archer wouldn’t want to join her… and if she did, she hoped that her legs would avoid her gravid, gurgling gut. “A-Alright, you can come in!”

“Excuse me, Osakabehime-sama! I’m coming in!” The door opened almost immediately, and footsteps soon followed. As Tomoe wore a wide smile on her face as she stepped into the room, backpack bouncing along with her. The archer was always a fun friend to spend time with, especially when it came to playing video games. “Hello, Osakabehime-sama! I shall serve you with utmost care as you overcome this mysterious illness!”

The assassin sat there dumbstruck. Had Tomoe really fallen this hard for her excuse? She had to reassure her somehow. “H-Hey! I-I’m alright, really! I just need a bit of rest today is all…” She wasn’t wrong, softly rubbing her grumbling gut beneath the thick blankets.

“Oh! My apologies, then.” Tomoe bowed, before placing her backpack on the ground. “Do you mind if I join you under the Kotatsu? You might not be in the mood to battle the monsters, but I cannot wait another moment. I need the gems!” The girl was vibrating in excitement.

“U-Uh, sure…?” A bit of sweat dripped down Osakabehime’s forehead. She had to make sure not to raise any suspicions, so she just had to go with it. 

Grinning, Tomoe slipped underneath the kotatsu on the opposite side from Osakabehime. “Aah… so warm…” She cooed, not knowing that the kotatsu wasn’t actually on. The intoxicating warmth radiated from the assassin’s hidden gut, working hard to digest the servants trapped within. The archer of inferno had no inkling that there was ever anything strange going on, settling in.

The inside of Osakabehime’s stomach was far less comfortable. Trapped inside the great gurgling gut, the three servants were all at different stages of digestion. Tamamo Cat was still asleep, but mostly solid, pressing down on Elizabeth. The small idol could feel the acids creeping up, shouting as much as she could with so much flab pressing down on her from all sides. Kiyohime was almost completely mush, creeping up around both servants, soon to overtake them.

“Wow… this kotatsu is wonderful!” Tomoe softly moaned, shifting her legs around to get comfortable. Each movement shifted the contents of Osakabehime’s gut, sending the mixture of slush and servants tumbling around. “When did you get this? The weighted blanket is such a nice addition…”

“W-Well, I, uh-- bwwoorrup--!” The assassin belched loudly. It seemed that Tomoe’s movements had also forced out some gas as well. “E-Excuse me… It was a n-new purchase… Da Vinci had just brought it in.” She lied, not knowing that the genius inventor was building a massive kotatsu in secret to fit her enormously blobby belly beneath.

“Ah, that explains it!” Satisfied with the answer, Tomoe searched around in her backpack before retrieving a handheld console. “Do you mind if I play alone? You will not get the treasure, but I will help you once you feel better!”

“Oh, yes! P-Please, go ahead!” Osakabehime pulled out her tablet and pen as well. “There’s a bit of work I’ve got to do on this doujin, so I’ll be doing that.” She smiled softly, pleased that she would be able to digest her meal, socialize with a friend, and draw porn at the same time.

The pair sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, occasionally striking up a small conversation while taking a break. The assassin had to admit that it was nice, which she was absolutely not expecting at all when Tomoe came knocking at her door. Though she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and knead her belly until all her prey were reduced into a gently bubbling mush filling her intestines, hanging out under the kotatsu was almost just as good.

Grgbgblblwlw...

Partially because Tomoe was doing all of the kneading for her.

The archer of inferno was never one to sit still while playing games, so she would often flail and kick her legs as she fought monsters. Little did Tomoe know that she was actually kicking Osakabehime’s stomach every time, squishing and squeezing all of her half-digested prey into a fattening slop. The archer couldn’t hear the meaty gurgles and wet squelches coming from the greedy gut over the game’s music. Even as Osakabehime was stifling moans as the girl’s foot dug into her belly just right, Tomoe had no idea what was happening.

The assassin’s prey didn’t last long against Tomoe’s unaware onslaught. The already mostly digested Kiyohime melted away into goopy sludge, and Elizabeth Bathory wasn’t far behind her. With a particularly powerful kick, she reduced both the lancer as well as Tamamo Cat into a thick slurry. She continued to move her legs around, helping melt away any solid bits inside of Osakabehime’s stomach into an ultra-fattening slurry of meat. 

Gglbnnch…!

Osakabehime bit her lip as she could feel the gallons of slush in her belly getting forced into her eager intestines with each kick. She was barely drawing anymore, instead focusing entirely on restraining herself as best as she could. Her greedy guts swelled with thick mush, looking more akin to overstuffed sausages as they gorged themselves on the remains of three servants.

The assassin was visibly swelling with fat as her intestines squelched and churned away. It started out slow, but as the gallons of mush drained away into her lower guts, the process sped up quite quickly. Osakabehime’s chest, once decently sized, had grown quite large, resting on the table as each tit grew to the size of her head. Speaking of, a second chin developed underneath her first, as well as a pair of wonderfully chubby cheeks. Her hips oozed outward, filling up her entire side of the kotatsu with doughy flab. Her arms filled with soft blubber, swelling the sleeves of her top and threatening to burst out at the slightest jiggle. Thighs widened, each one as thick as Tomoe’s waist. Her ass grew a significant amount, with each cheek needing their own chair to sit comfortably. The assassin’s gut bore the brunt of a significant amount of her gain, forcing her jiggly legs apart. Her belly consisted of two rolls, her cavernous navel being buried in the deep crevice. The sheer size of her stomach forced her legs apart, and would no doubt sag to her knees when she stood.

Osakabehime’s gut still gurgled softly as it digested the last bits of her feast. Her face was one pure ecstasy as she sat there, mindlessly rubbing her stomach and sinking her fingers into the wonderfully soft flab. She knew she wanted to get fat, but the feeling of so much doughy blubber - her own fat - was almost enough to push her over the edge.

“Ah, Osakabehime-sama? Are you doing alright?” Tomoe snapped her out of her digestive reverie, leaning over the table to shake the much fatter assassin’s shoulder.

“M-mmuhn…?” She groaned, chins jiggling as she shook her head. “O-Oh, sorry about that… I just… uh…” Her face flushed red as she attempted to think up an excuse. 

“Feeling a bit lightheaded from your illness?” Tomoe proposed. “It’s important to stay hydrated, you know. Especially if you are not well.”

“A-Ah, yes, that must be it. Thank you, Tomoe-chan.”

“It is my pleasure!” She smiled wide, before looking over at a clock. “Ah, I lost track of time! I spent so long fighting the punching slime dinosaur…” She pouted a bit before stuffing her things back in her bag. Finally pulling her legs out from underneath Osakabehime’s stomach, the gurgling gut made a soft slapping noise as it hit the floor beneath. The assassin had to stifle one last moan, her rapid growth having made her body incredibly sensitive.

“I-It’s no problem, Tomoe-chan!” Osakabehime blushed and rubbed the back of her head, heavy arm flab jiggling with every movement. “Thank you for coming over to hang out, even for a bit.”

“It is no problem, Osakabehime-sama!” She spoke loudly, grin still wide on her face. “Please let me know when you are feeling better!” She began to make her way out, going out the small entranceway to the room.

The assassin waved goodbye, having fulfilled her social interaction quota for the week. She was going to spend the rest of the day playing with her flab and making a list of her next prey to gulp down.

Before Tomoe left, though, she had one last thing to say. “Thank you for having me over! It was quite fun helping you digest all of your meals. Please let me know when you eat more!”

Click!

The door shut.

Osakabehime sat there, hand on her gut as it growled softly. 

“...eh?”


End file.
